Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for automating window blinds and other window coverings.
Background
Home automation, also known as home monitoring, home control, smart home, connected home, or the like, is becoming more and more prevalent. This increase is due in large part to modern-day advances in software and electronics, coalescence around a number of home automation protocols, and larger numbers of manufacturers willing to build smart devices using these protocols. Home automation may be as simple as automating a few devices in a relatively small home or space, or as complicated as automating an entire residence or building comprising hundreds or even thousands of smart devices. The number and type of smart devices that are available has dramatically increased as more and more manufacturers, including various major technology players, are getting involved in this space. Some of the most popular home automation devices currently utilized include lights, window coverings, thermostats, audio and video systems, door locks, security systems, and the like.
Nevertheless, outfitting a home with smart devices can be a difficult decision for a home or business owner. Many times, the home or business owner already owns a large number of conventional non-smart devices. Replacing these devices can be expensive and/or wasteful. For example, a home or business owner may have already made a substantial investment in manually-operated window coverings such as window blinds. Replacing the window blinds with automated versions of the same can be prohibitively expensive in addition to requiring significant amounts of labor. Retrofitting the window blinds can also be problematic in that multiple different designs and sizes of window blinds may exist, and retrofit solutions may be limited in terms of the designs and sizes they can work with. Retrofitting the window blinds may also require significant modifications to the window blinds to make the retrofit solution function properly. In certain cases, retrofitting window blinds may require removing the window blinds and cutting or otherwise modifying various components thereof.
Many offerings in terms of automated window blinds or window coverings may also fail to capitalize on their special placement within a home or building, namely on or near windows or other openings. The proximity of window blinds to windows and other openings make it possible for smart window blinds to provide a wide variety of features and functions not normally associated with window blinds.
In view of the foregoing, what are needed are apparatus and methods to automate window coverings such as window blinds. Ideally, such apparatus and methods will enable different types and sizes of existing window blinds to be automated. Such apparatus and methods will also ideally enable retrofitting window blinds while minimizing modifications thereto. Yet further needed are apparatus and methods that take advantage of the special placement of window blinds within a home or building. Specifically, apparatus and methods are needed to enable window blinds to provide features and functions not normally associated with window blinds, but capitalize on their placement near windows, entryways, or other openings.